The Little Red Hood In Wizardessland (Wizardess Heart fanfiction)
by RoseNiji
Summary: The Litte Red Hood was supposed to deliver an apple pie to her grandmother. On her way, she saw an Aruenaristy flower, but this flower gave her an odd feeling. When she came closer to the flower, she suddenly grew drowsy and collasped to the ground. When she woke up...she saw her in a different world called Wizardessland. How will she be able to get back now?
1. Story Introduction

STORY'S INTRODUCTION

[Me] Helloooooo! Remember me guys? I hope you still remember me~ ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ

[Me] Anyway now I will talk a bit about the story:

1\. This story is base on a game called "Shall we date? Wizardess Heart".

2\. This story is a mixture from "The Little Red Hood" and "Alice In Wonderland" and plus some details from Wizardess Heart and my imagination.

3\. This is the character list:

~ Liz Izumi (this is main female character so you can have any name) - The Little Red Hood

~ Luca Orlem - The Hungry Wolf

~ Elias Goldstein - The Prince

~ Yukiya Reizen - Elias's Friend

~ Amelia - Liz's Mother

4\. I do not own characters, Shall We Date? series games does.

5\. Let see...*mumbles* Naahhh I don't have anything to introduce... Oops! (O_O)

[Me] Okay! That's all you need to know about the story!~ （＾ω＾）

[Me] Now...are you ready to join the fun and find out many excited scenes?! (^_−)−

[Me] Come on! What are you waiting for?! Let's started this adventure!~ *\\(^o^)/*

[Me] Please enjoy reading and don't mind mistakes~（＾ν＾）


	2. Chapter 1

[Me] Helloooooo! Alright this's chap 1! （＾ω＾）

[Me] Let's start this shall we?~ (^0^)

[Me] Thanks for reading and please don't mind mistakes~ Enjoy~ (^_^)

CHAPTER 1 ~ AN ODD FLOWER

One day in a small village, there was a small house near a river. Living in the house were the Little Red Hood - Liz Izumi and her mother - Amelia.

[Amelia] Liz dear!

[Liz] Yes mother?

[Amelia] Can you deliver this apple pie to grandma?

She gave a basket have the pie in it to her.

[Liz] Sure! I'm going then!

[Amelia] Becareful dear! Or else the "hungry wolfs" will eat you~

[Liz] Mou! Not that again! I told you that I don't have any interest in boys!

[Amelia] *sobs* Poor my dear... She will never get a boyfriend...

[Liz] Ugh...I'm going!

She hurried out of the house.

...

On the way...

[Liz] La la la la~

She was singing as jogging all the way. Then she jogged pass an Aruenaristy field. She stopped and looked at the flower field.

[Liz] Ahhhh~ So beautiful~ ...Hmp?

Suddenly she noticed an odd flower in all of the flowers. The odd flower was planted alone, there was no flowers or grasses around it. Seeing that flower sent a chill down to her spine.

[Liz] ( What's this..? That flower looks so creepy... But...I'm feeling like it's calling for me...)

As if there was a mysterious power pull her closer, closer and finally stopped in front of it. She knelt down and got closer to it then suddenly she grew drowsy. She slowly shut her eyes and collapsed to the ground...

[Me] Alright! That's all for chap 1~ （＾◇＾）

[Liz] Ugh! Why did this happen to me?! *pouts* （；￣ェ￣）

[Me] Hai hai calm down Liz (^_^;)

[Luca] *wraps his hands around two girls' shoulders* Yo girls! What are you talking about? (￣▽￣)

[Liz] L-Luca! G-Get off me! W('0')W

[Luca] O-Oww alright alright..! ( ; _ ; )/~~~

[Me] Ahem Luca! （＾Ｏ＾）

[Luca] Oh yes! This chapter is quite short but the next chapter... ( ^ω^ )

[Liz] I will woke up and see myself in a different world and it will be longer. （・◇・）/~~~

[Luca] And I will be there too~ (^_−)−

[Me] Yup you heard them minna~! Can't wait for the next chapter!~ o(^▽^)o

[Me] Thanks for reading~ And don't mind mistakes~ （＾_＾）

[Everyone] Please vote comment share


	3. Chapter 2

[Me] Helloooooo~! We meet again~ *\\(^o^)/*

[Me] And yosh! Chapter 2 is here!~ (^_−)−

[Me] Thanks for reading and please don't mind mistakes~ Enjoy~ (^_^)

CHAPTER 2 ~ THE HUNGRY WOLF

The sun is shinning, the birds are singing in the sky, a boy was playing in the forest and suddenly he spotted someone lying on the grass. He grew curious so he came closer for a better look.

[?] Hmp? A girl? Hey! Are you alright?

The boy called out to her, but there was no response.

[?] Hmp...she's still not wake up. But...

The boy stared at the girl.

[?] If you take a closer look...she's quite cute. Maybe it's alright to steal one kiss from her.

Then he got his face closer to hers, and the when their lips were about to meet...

[Liz] Ugh...

She slowly opened her eyes and saw his face in front of her.

[Liz] What the-

In panic, she quickly sat up and smashed her forehead into hims. The boy fell backwards due to the smash. As they separated each other, they rubbed their foreheads in pain.

[Liz] O-Owww oww!

[?] Oww! You sure have a hard head!

[Liz] Wha?! That's so rude!

[?] *chuckles* What's your name?

[Liz] M-My name is Liz... Wait this isn't time for that! What were you trying to do to me?!

[?] Nothing, just tried to kiss you.

[Liz] W-Whatttt?! You pervert-

As she turned around to see his face, she saw the boy had two wolf ears and a wolf tail.

[Liz] W-Who are you..? And what are you...?!

[?] Oh? This?

He pointed to his ears.

[?] As you can see... My name is Luca and I'm a wolf~

[Liz] W-Wha...

Liz standed up and stepped one step backwards and tried to turned back to run, but before she could step another step, Luca already embraced her from behind and hold her right wrist so that she couldn't fight back.

[Liz] L-Let me go!

Luca smirks and got his face closer to her ear, she even can felt his breathe on her skin. Then he whispered in her ear.

[Luca] Do you think you can easily escape away from this "Hungry Wolf"?

[Liz] H-Hungry Wolf?

[Luca] Hmp? You don't know me? It's rare for you to don't know me in this world.

[Liz] In this world... Ah! Now that ypu mention it!

Liz looked around and saw everything was different from her world, from the ground to the scenery.

[Luca] You mean...you from a different world?

[Liz] ... Ugh! Where am I? And let me go!

[Luca] *smirks* Boy, you sure are an interesting girl! Now that I don't even want let you go more!

Luca tighten his embrace and whispered again in her ear.

[Luca] Welcome to Wizardessland - where anything can happen here~

[Liz] Luca! （−＿−；）

[Luca] Yes?~ （＾Ｏ＾）

[Liz] L-E-T-M-E-G-O-N-O-W-! W('0')W

[Luca] D-O-N'-T-W-A-N-N-A-!~ (￣▽￣)

[Liz] Why you... （−＿−；）

[Me] My my guys... (⌒-⌒; )

[Elias] *sighs* Luca, how many times do I have to tell you- (-_-)

[Luca] Why if it isn't Prince Elias?~ What are you doing here? Don't tell me that... Σ（・□・；）

[Elias] I told you not to call me that! And yes, I'm gonna appear in the next chapter. And by the way Rose... （＾∇＾）

[Me] Hai? （＾ω＾）

[Elias] I thought you prefer me...so why did you write a story about Liz and this dumb first..? *pull her cheeks very hard* （＾∇＾）

[Me] O-owwww! I-I'm sowwyyyyy! (#QAQ#)

[Liz] Ahem! Let's talk about the next chap: I lost in Wizardessland and got STUCK with Luca. (⌒▽⌒)

[Luca] We will find a way to get her back to her own world. *mumbles* But I don't want to... (T . T)

[Elias] And I will be there too. ('･_･')

[Me] *rubs her cheeks* Yap! You heard them! Owww... Thanks for reading and please don't mind mistakes~ o(^▽^)o

[Everyone] Please vote comment share


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

[Me] *rubs my temples* Owww...my head.. (="=)

[Me] Oops! Gomen! I was having trouble to think up a name for this chap (OuO)

[Me] Don't mind me and keep reading~ Enjoy~ (^_^)

CHAPTER 3 ~ WIZARDESSLAND AND GEDONELUNE ROYAL KINGDOM (PART 1)

[Liz] Wizardessland..?

[Luca] Yup~

[Liz] W-What is this world?!

[Luca] Hmp...you can say this is a world of wizards and anything can happen here. Example: I'm a wolf~

[Liz] H-How am I going to get back?!

[Luca] Hmp..you can say that I know a way but... I won't tell so you can stay here with me~

He licked her cheek as he said that. Immediantly, her face turned red and she stomped on his feet hard in rage. He stepped away from her and held his feet in pain.

[Luca] Ouch! That's mean!

[Liz] It's your fault from the beginning!

[Luca] Alright alright. *sighs* Sometimes you're too stubborn...just like "him".

[Liz] "Him"?

[Luca] Nevermind. So you want to get back to your world right?

[Liz] Yes, please tell me how.

[Luca] Hmm...what to do..?

[Liz] Lol...

[Luca] Maybe I will tell if you give me a kiss.

[Liz] A-A kiss?! Are you dreaming?!

She covered her lips as she said that.

[Luca] Awww then I guess I won't tell you.

[Liz] Ugh... ... Nevermind! I will find a way myself!

Then she turned around and walked away.

[Luca] Hey wait up!

Luca quickly chased after her.

[Liz] Go away!

[Luca] Don't say such mean things. We're together already, beside I can't leave a girl alone in the forest at night.

Liz looked around and noticed that the sky has darkened.

[Liz] It's already this late?! I need to find a way soon...

She completely ingored him and walked faster. Luca walked faster as well.

[Luca] Don't ingore me. You know there are a lot of scary things in the forest at night like monsters, ghosts,...

The word "ghosts" gave a shiver down to Liz's spine.

[Luca] Hmp? Are you shaking? Don't tell me...

[Liz] IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Just go away! I don't NEED you!

Liz's words made Luca's expression sadden. Then she turned around and ran away from him while Luca was still standing there watching her shadow smaller and dissapeared.

[Luca] Don't need me huh..?

...

After running a while, finally she stopped to caught her breathe. She looked back to make sure he didn't chase after her.

[Liz] H-He..he doesn't chase after me... Oh thank godness...

She slapped her cheeks to forget about Luca, but the more she tried to forget him the more she remembered his sad face.

[Liz] (Ugh...maybe I was too harsh on him...) ...If I can meet him again..maybe I will say sorry...

The sky has pitched black then.

[Liz] Oh no..it's dark already? I better find a place to sleep now.

She noticed a blank area and decided to sleep there. She gathered branches and leaves and rubbed two small rocks into each other to make fire. Then she sat next to the fire and used her cape as a blanket. She looked into the warm fire as she thought about what happened.

[Liz] Haahhh... What should I do now..? I don't know a thing about this world.. Maybe I just had Luca's help already... I'm such an idiot...

As she burried her face into her knees, she heard some noises at the nearby bushes.

[Liz] H-Huh? (D-Don't tell me that's the ghost Luca talked about...)

Liz shaked her head to erase that mind but the noise was getting louder.

[Liz] Aiyeee! L-L-Luca! That's you right?! S-Stop joking around and come out here!

The noise getting closer and closer, then get out of the bushes. Unfortunately, the noise wasn't made by Luca, but by three monsters with black fur, two big horns and two sharp fangs.

[Monsters] Grrrr...

[Liz] M-Monsters?!

The monsters keep growling at her and stepped closer. She took a step back as well but there was a tree behind her so she couldn't escape. The monsters surrounded her as she lean towards the tree.

[Liz] (N-No way... Am I going to die here? Like this?)

Tears started to appear at the edges of the eyes, then suddenly one of the monsters charged at her. She shut her eyes in fear.

[Liz] (N-No this can't be! I-If I've listened to Luca... Luca... Luca...) L...Luca!

[Luca] That was some mean things to say Liz... （；＿；）

[Liz] I-I'm sor- Wait why do I have to say sorry first?! （−＿−；）

[Luca] Aww almost did it... ヽ('o｀；

[Elias] AHEM! Please notice that we don't have much time in this chapter! ＿φ(￣ー￣ )

[Luca] Hai hai~ By the way I thought you said you gonna appear?（＾∇＾）

[Elias] I said I will appear NEXT, but don't know whennnn... *glares at Rose* (⌒▽⌒)

[Me] D-Don't worry my Elias... Y-You definitely will appear in the next one! *sweats* (^◇^;)

[Elias] Hmp... Anyway about the next chapter... ('･_･')

[Luca] I will save my dear Liz (of course) ^_−

[Elias] Ugh yes, and They will request my help. And don't you dare call her your dear! （−＿−；）

[Luca] What's wrong with calling her my dear? It's the truth though. And... *sigh* why do I have to request your help? ヽ('o｀；

[Elias] Tch..do I look like I want to do your request? If it's not for Liz, I'd never do that. (~_~;)

[Liz] ANYWAY thanks for reading and please don't mind BOTH mistakes ans these guys. (⌒▽⌒)

[Luca & Elias] ... (T . T)

[Everyone] Please vote comment share

[Luca] By the way...ready guys? (^_−)−

[Elias & Liz] *nods* (・ω・)

[Me] Hmp? Nani? Nani? （＾ω＾）?

[Luca & Liz & Elias] Tanjobi Omedetou Rose! ＼(^o^)／

[Me] *cries a river* Omg...you remembered my birthday (April 27th) ! Arigatou minna! (;u;)

[Nobody] Then Rose keep crying because of joy and three of them have to settle her down. The end (of this chapter) (^-^)/


	5. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

[Me] Hai hai~ Part 2 of chapter 3 ish here~ (^0^)

[Me] By the way I think this story is a failure... (ToT)

[Me] Nevermind it! Thanks for reading and please enjoy~ (0^)

WIZARDESSLAND AND GEDONELUNE ROYAL KINGDOM (PART 2)

[Liz] Luca!

As the claw of the monster drew near, she shut her eyes tightly. She waited for the attack, but nothing happened. As she felt something strange for was happening, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the person was standing in front of her, protecting her from the the monsters was...

[Liz] Luca!

[Luca] It's rude to attack a girl like this you know..

Luca face twitched in rage as he glared at the monster. As if the monsters felt his anger, they ran away in fear. Then he turned back to Liz.

[Luca] Phew that was close! Are you oka-

As he just turned around to check on her, tears fell down from her eyes.

[Luca] W-What's wrong? Do you hurt anywhere?!

[Liz] L-Luca...Luca..! Uhuhuhu...

[Luca] Oh gosh...

He let out a sigh as he came closer to her. Then he knelt down and place a kiss on her forehead. Althought it took Liz some times to realize what just happened, her face burned up immediately. She covered her forehead and shouted at Luca.

[Liz] W-Wh-What are you doing?!

[Luca] Nothing~ Just kiss on your forehead.

[Liz] Y-You pervert!

She hitted him hard on his head.

[Luca] O-Owww! That hurts! I was just trying to comfort you thought...

His cheeks puffed up a little and made a small pout as he rubbed his head. Liz looked at him and couldn't hold her laugh.

[Liz] Pfttt... Hahaha!

She laughed so much that even tears came out, Luca let out a chuckle as he watched her, then he reached out his hands to cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

[Luca] As I though...smile suits you best.

[Liz] H-Huwaah! D-Don't say strange things!

[Luca] Hehe but it's true.

They stared at each other for a moment. Liz realized that she stared at him too much, she quickly push away his hands were still cupping her cheeks so that he couldn't fell that her cheeks are burning. Liz quickly changed the topic.

[Liz] B-By the way! How did you come here?

[Luca] I have a good nose and good ears you know. I saw you was surrounding by those monsters, but I didn't save you yet.

[Liz] W-What?! Why?!

[Luca] Because you said you didn't need me, so I waited until you need me.

[Liz] M-Meanie! ... A-Anyway...I'm sorry about earlier...

[Luca] Hmp? What did you say?~

Luca drew his ear closer to her in order to tease her but she was too embarrassing to say it again.

[Liz] I-I won't say it again!

This time is Liz's turn to puff up her cheeks.

[Luca] Hehe you're pretty cute with your cheeks puff up like that too.

[Liz] W-Whaa?!

Just as she was about to hit him again, he took her wrist and pull her into his. He embraced her tightly as not to let her run away, they were so close that they could feel each other's warm. She was so surprised at first but then her face turned bright really red so she struggled to escape out of his embrace.

[Liz] W-What are you doing?! L-Let me go you pervert!

[Luca] Nope, you'll run away if I let go. Beside isn't this more comfort?

[Liz] B-But...

[Luca] No but. Now go to sleep, don't worry I won't do anything you don't like.

With that said, he gently stroked her hair.

[Liz] Okay...

[Liz] (He's so warm..I feel so safe... He has such a nice body...I guess I forgot that he's still a man.. And he has such a nice smell too... Wait! W-What am I thinking? I better go to sleep soon...) Z...z...z...

Liz quickly fell asleep because of her exhaustion. Luca quietly stared at her innocent sleeping face before he fell asleep as well.

[Luca] What an interesting girl...

...

The next morning... The sun was shining through the trees and the birds were singing. Liz slowly opened her eyes.

[Liz] Um..ummh... Morning already...?

She rubbed her eyes as she turned her head around and saw Luca's face right in front of her. The memories of last night came back to her and she blushed hard. She wanted to break out from him but his embrace was too tight so she gave up. She quietly stared at his face while she she still has chance to get this close.

[Liz] (Hehe he sure has an innocent face when he sleep.)

She was completely attracted by him, she gently run her finger on his cheek.

[Liz] (So handsome... His hair looks so beautiful too... M-Maybe it's okay if I touch it a little?)

Liz reached out her hand and stroked his hair. She was so attracted to his hair that she couldn't stop.

[Liz] (Wow! His hair is so silk!~)

[Luca] Staring at a man's sleeping face, touching his face then stroking his hair. I didn't know that you have such a hobby.

[Liz] K-Kyaaa!

As she let out a panic scream, she quickly drew her hand back.

[Luca] *smirks* Or maybe are you giving me signal?

Suddenly he pushed Liz down to the ground and crawled on top of her.

[Liz] W-Wait Luca!

[Luca] No waiting.

[Liz] I-I...ahh! B-But...I-I'm not ready...

[Luca] *bursts out laughing* Pftttt hahahahaha! Ahaha..looking at your trouble face is so much fun!

[Liz] Eh-Ehh..? Ehhh?! Y-You meanie!

[Luca] Hehe sorry sorry. Now let's go.

[Liz] To where?

After helping her get up he suddenly grabbed her hand running away.

[Luca] To the Gedonelune Royal Kingdom!

[Liz] Gedonelune Royal Kingdom?! Huwahh! W-Wait up!

He fastened his speed made Liz only can let him pull. After running through the forest...

[Luca] Here we are!

[Liz] *huff huff* L-Lemme catch my breathe...

After she caught her breathe, she looked up and saw a beautiful castle in front of her eyes.

[Liz] Woah! So pretty!

[Luca] There's no time to stand there. Come on!

[Liz] H-Huh?! W-Waitttt!

While she was still amazed by the castle's beauty, Luca grab her hand running into the castle...by the front door.

[Luca] Out of my way!~

[Guards] I-It's him again! Catch him!

Luca skillfully passed through the guards and ran inside.

[Liz] W-We are so sorryyy...! (T-That baka Luca! What is he thinking?! Running in the front door like th- but wait did the guards say "again"..?)

As they were running, more and more guards appeared to catch them. But as if Luca has used to this, he ran pass through all of them. After cutting them off, Luca turned his head around to check on Liz.

[Luca] Hey Liz! Isn't that fu-

But she was nowhere to be seen.

[Luca] H-Huh?!... Liz?! Don't tell me that she...

...

Meanwhile with Liz...

[Liz] *huff huff* A-Are we there yet Luc-

She looked up to ask him but he was nowhere to be seen.

[Liz] H-Huhh?! L-Luca?! W-Where am I..?

Liz looked around panicky.

[Liz] Oh great... Now I'm lost.. I need to find a way ou-

[?] Hey! What do you thing you're doing here?!

[Liz] Huh? Ekkkk!

As she just turned towards the sudden voice, she was already being pinned into the wall.

[?] I asked you: What're you doing here?

She looked at the person who pinned her to the wall. It was a boy with silky, gold hair.

[Liz] (S-So handsome...)

[?] Hey are you listening to me?

[Liz] A-Ah I...I-

[Luca] She's with me.

The boy released Liz and turned towards Luca.

[Liz] L-

[?] Luca... What business do you have here?

[Luca] Don't say such cold things. We're friends right Prince Elias?

[Elias] I told you not to call me that.. And I didn't recall being your friend...

[Luca] Awww...so cold. Anyway I'm here to ask you a favor.

Elias fold his arms as he let out a sigh.

[Elias] That's pretty rare for hearing a favor from you. I guess the end of the world is nearby.

[Luca] I'm not doing it for myself. It's for Liz, the girl standing next to you. She's from another world and we're asking you if you know any way to get her back.

[Elias] Did you say she from another world? Hey you! Really?!

He took a glance at Liz.

[Liz] Y-Yes! Pl-Please tell me how to get back!

[Elias] Hmp...I guess what Merkulova said was right...

[Elias] Well then follow me.

[Liz] Y-Yes!

Luca and Liz followed Elias to a room. He opened the door and they all stepped in.

[Merkulova] Ah your Highness... Which wind bring you here?

[Elias] This is the girl you told me. Now tell her the way to get back to her world.

[Merkulova] Oh my! What an unexpected guest! Okay...let see what can we do. O'Crystyal Orb! Show me the way to get this girl back!

The orb on his hand shined bright. After the bright faded away, something could be seen on the orb. Merkulova stared at it and nodded.

[Merkulova] So that's how it is...

[Liz] *gulps* W-What is it..?

[Merkulova] It said...in order to get back...you must fall in love with someone here..

[Me] YESH! I didn't broke my promise! Ohhhh Elias~~ ( q )

[Elias] *pats her head* All right all right.（＾＿＾）

[Liz] Ugh...what kind of way is that... I HAVE to fall in love?! Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

[Luca] Hehe~ It's definitely me right? ~(￣▽￣)

[Elias] Hmp! It should be me...（−＿−；）

[Me] A-Anyway about the next chapter... As you see, she has to fall in love so as to get back, but who will she fall in love with? Luca? Elias? Or the new character coming soon Yukiya? *speaks with a very low volume* Or even Merkulova...（＾ν＾）

[Liz] I can hear you!（−＿−；）

[Me] A-Anyway while she still not fall in love with anyone, Luca snatch this chance to grab her away. But they have to live together! What will happen next between them then?（＾Ｏ＾）

[Luca] Thanks for reading and please don't mind mistakes~ *winks* (^_−)−

[Eveyone] Please vote comment share


	6. Chapter 4

[Me] Haahhhhh... It's so hard to come up with a name... (="=)

[Me] Anyway sorry for making you wait~ \\(^O^)/

[Me] Let's start our romance! (^o^)

CHAPTER 4 ~ CAN I FALL IN LOVE?

[Liz] ... I-I have to fall in love with someone?!

[Luca & Elias] ...

[Merkulova] Unfortunately, yes.

[Liz] B-B-But how?!

While Liz was still panicking, Luca bursted out laughing.

[Luca] Pfffttttt ahahahahaha!

[Liz] L-Luca! Stop laughing! This isn't fun at all!

Liz glared angrily at Luca hugging his stomach laughing.

[Luca] Ahaha I...I'm sorry! B-But it just...just so... Ahahaha!

[Liz] Y-You...

As Liz raised her hand to hit him, Luca grabbed that hand and pull her into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist then pick her up and put her on his shoulder.

[Liz] W-What are you doing?! Let me down!

She struggled to escape but he had no intention of letting her go.

[Luca] Woah woah! If you move that much...they gonna see everything you hide under skirt~

[Liz] !

Liz quickly used both of her hands to pull down her skirt and had to give up escaping.

[Luca] Good girl.

The next thing he did is jump on the window.

[Elias] H-Hey what do you think you're doing?!

[Liz] I...I have a bad feeling...

[Luca] Why don't you try guessing?

Then he jumped off the window.

[Liz] KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Liz screamed as she cling into Luca's neck tightly. Liz was panic but Luca seemed enjoying himself. When they almost fell to the ground...

[Liz] L-Luca! We will crash the ground! Lucaaaaaa!

Although Liz kept screaming in panic, Luca still calm as ever. When they got closer to the ground, Liz shut her eyes in fear and waited for the crash...but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Luca's feet safely landed.

Luca finally put her down but she was so scared that her legs gave out so she has to lean over Luca. Luca also helped her stand by wrapping his arms aroud her waist.

[Liz] Hahh...haaa... I-I...I thought that my heart is gonna leap out of my chest...

[Luca] Oh really? Shall I examine it?

[Liz] N-No thanks!

She pushed him away but she ended up falling backward.

[Liz] Ahh...

Luca quickly caught her in his arms and pull her close to him. She fell into his broad chest.

[Luca] Sheesh.. Don't do things reckless like that.

Ba-dump ba-dump. Liz could fell her heart beating so fast as her face grew hot.

[Liz] (W..Why my heart beating so fast all of a sudden..?)

In order not to let him knew her heart was beating fast, she once again push him away.

[Liz] T-Thanks... And baka! Why did you jump off so sudden?!

She tried to hide her embarrassing by scolding at him.

[Luca] Isn't is obvious? I'm taking you home?

[Liz] H-home? Where?

[Luca] Of course it's my home.

[Liz] ... Ehhhhhhh?!

[Luca] Come on let's g-

[Liz] Waittt! Why do I have to stay at your home?

[Luca] Then you want to sleep in the forest again? It's fine with me. But to think that you would choose the hard ground than choose the soft bed to do "that" is-

[Liz] EXCUSE ME! I have NO intention of it!

[Luca] Aww that's too bad...

[Liz] By the way if it just a soft bed then I could ask Elias to let me stay.

[Luca] Nawww... He's a good guy but he doesn't want to have trouble around him.

[Liz] I-Is that so..? (He sounds like a cold person..)

[Luca] Beside...

Luca walker closer to her and lifted up her chin using his finger.

[Luca] Do you think I would let you go that easily?

[Liz] A-Ah...

This time she didn't fight back like last time, she just standing there staring at his beautiful emerald eyes.

[Liz] (He really is handsome... W-Wait what am I doing?!)

She turned her head away to avoid his gaze.

[Liz] F-Fine I will stay at your home..

[Luca] Good girl. Come one, let's go.

He took the hold of her hand and pulled her but she didn't move an inch. He looked back and saw her legs were shaking.

[Luca] Don't tell me you...

He let out a small chuckle before lifted her off and carried her like a princess. Liz was struggled out of her embarrassment.

[Liz] L-Let me down Luca! I-I can walk on my own!

[Luca] Liar. You better hold onto me tight or else you will fall.

Liz gave up and slowly wrap her arms around his neck, Luca had a satisfied smile on his face then began walking off.

Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Again, her heart was beating so fast, fast enough to make her hard to breathe.

[Liz] (A-Again? Why my heart beating so fast every time he tough me..?)

Liz quietly took a glance at Luca's face as he kept walking.

[Liz] (I guess it because this is the first time I got this close to a man...)

Liz tried to shake off those thoughts and quietly let Luca carry to his home. When they arrived at Luca's home - a small wodden house was placed in the middle of the forest., he putted her down and open the door.

[Luca] Come in.

[Liz] O-Okay. Please excuse me...

They got inside and Liz looked around the room.

[Liz] Wow... (It's...tidy...althought there's nothing much in here..)

[Liz] Hey Luca! Can I take a look aroung you house?

Her eyes were sparkle as she said that.

[Luca] Sure-

[Liz] Yay! Thanks Luca!

Althought she was hesitant about going to his house at first, but now she was taken over by the excitement. She explored his house and stopped at the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen.

[Liz] Wow there are so many ingredients here! Hey Luca can you cook?

[Luca] H-Huh?!

Luca looked nervously as she asked him.

[Liz] *chuckles* Don't tell me that...you don't know how to cook?

[Luca] O-Of course I know! You gonna amazed if you see me cook!

[Liz] Oh-hoh~ Then please show me how you cook!~

She said with a sweet voice and stared at him with pitful eyes.

[Luca] Sheesh...don't look at me with those eyes... They make me hard to reist... Fine..I guess I'll show you..

[Liz] Yes! (Hehe...I guess that he has a cute side with him too!)

Luca took out the ingredients and tools in needed. Liz quietly watched him

[Liz] (Hmp...potatoes, carrots,... Is he making soup? Maybe he knows how to cook at all?

Luca started to peel the carrots...or it looked more like..slicing them.

[Liz] (Or so I thought...) H-Hey! Stop it! That's the wrong way! Ugh! Nevermind! Let me cook then.

She tooked the knife from his hand and skillfully peeled the carrots.

[Luca] Wow you're pretty good at this..

[Liz] Of course! I help my mom cook everyday.

Luca looked amazed as Liz started to fell proud of herself. A small smile appeared on Luca's face as he suddenly hugged her from behind. The sudden hug made Liz suprised and accidently cutted the tip of her finger.

[Liz] Ouch...

[Luca] I-I'm sorry.. Are you okay?!

Luca quickly held her finger close to his mouth and sucked the tip.

[Liz] L-Luca! Mm..!

[Luca] Mmm...your finger is so beautiful...and your blood is sweet too...

Luca didn't stopped sucking, he sucked even more, from the tip to her whole finger. Liz had to endure the sensation she got from Luca so as not to make any wierd sound. Luca used his chance to use his other hand to try to slid under her skirt.

[Liz] !

Smash! Liz hitted on his head very hard. Luca rubbed his head as Liz angrily continue cooking.

[Luca] Owww... That hurts Liz..

[Liz] It's your fault from the beginning! Hmp!

[Luca] Awww...come on... Please forgive meeee...

[Liz] No!

They kept arguing until the soup was done.

[Luca] *sniffs* Ummh~ What wonderful smell! Now I'm more starving!

[Liz] There'll be no soup for you as punishment!

[Luca] B-But...

His wolf ears cupped down and he looked at her with apologetic, hungry eyes. She couldn't resist those eyes so she gave up. They sat into the table and began their meal. And of course, Luca couldn't stop saying her soup was delicious, which made Liz felt extremely happy. After their meal...

[Luca] Phew I'm full! Thanks for the meal Liz!

[Liz] I-It's nothing really! It just I can't stand seeing you cook!

[Luca] Hehe.. Hey you must be exhaust, you should go to bed soon.

She looked out the window and saw the sun has already gone down.

[Liz] Ehhh?! It's already this late? I guess running around in that big castle took a lot of time...

[Luca] I will lead you to the bedroom.

Luca took her hand and pulled her again.

[Liz] W-Wait Luca!

When they arrived at the bedroom...

[Luca] For thanks for the meal, I'll lend you my bed.

[Liz] R-Really?

[Luca] Of course.

[Liz] T-Thanks.

She was so exhausted in the last two days so she jumped on the bed right away.

[Liz] Ahhhh... I thought my legs gonna break..

[Luca] Is that so?

Luca approached the bed and also climbed onto the bed.

[Liz] W-Wh-What are you doing?!

[Luca] Sleeping on the bed with you. Or...you don't want me to stay here? Okay-

[Liz] W-Wait!

Without thinking, she grabbed onto Luca's sleeve. He looked at her surprisingly.

[Luca] Liz..? Don't tell me..are you giving me signal?

[Liz] N-No! I-It just... It just...i-it's gonna very cold so... Stay with me tonight...

[Luca] *chuckles* If that's what you want.

He climbed onto bed again and lay next to her. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.

[Luca] Good night Liz..

[Liz] G-Good night...

Luca was fell asleep. The room became quiet, the only sound left is Liz's heart beating: Ba-dump! Ba-dump!

[Liz] (Again.. My heart beats fast whenever he close to me... Ahhhh..! Why is it beating so fast? Am I sick..?)

[Liz] (But more importantly... Can I fall in love? Ah...I can't think of anything now...I'm too tir..e..d...)

Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, Liz fell into a deep sleep.

[Me] Yosh! That's the end of cha-（＾Ｏ＾）

[Liz] Luca you pervert! W('/0/')W

[Luca] Awww but you liked it too right?~ (^_−)−

[Elias] Luca! What did you do to Liz?! ( ｀∧')

[Luca] Tch... Are you jealous because you couldn't do that to her? (￣▽￣)

[Elias] L-Like hell I would to..! (￣/Д/￣)

[Liz] Sheesh! You two! W('0')W

[Me] Oh my...it seems that they won't stop for a while then... Ahem about the next chapter! Well let see...Liz is already decided to stay at Luca's house, but there is still lots and lots of things will happen between them! Liz's heart gonna beat faster and faster! Oh no! Then she's going to die?! No no it won't happen though! *slaps her cheeks* By the way! There's a hot event gonna happen while bathing!~（＾∇＾）

[Me] Alright! That's all for the hint! Thanks for reading and please don't mind mistakes!~ （＾Ｏ＾）

[Me (again because they are still arguing)] Please vote comment share


	7. Chapter 5

[Me] Helloooooo~ Nice to meet you again~ (^O^)/

[Me] Sowwy for the late update though~ (^_^)

[Me] Thanks for reading and please enjoy~ (O)

CHAPTER 5 ~ A MOMENT IN THE HOT SPRING

Chrip chrip. The birds' singing and the sun is shining through the window.

[Liz] M..Mmn...

Liz slowy opened her eyes to see Luca's face right in front of hers. She slowly recalled what happened recently as she stares at Luca sleeping peacefully.

[Luca] Zz...zzz...

[Liz] *chuckles*

She quietly ran her fingers through his hair, which caused him to wake up.

[Luca] M..mnn... Liz..?

She quickly threw her hand back as she heard his voice.

[Liz] G-Good morning Luca..!

[Luca] Hmm..morning.. Why do you look so panic Liz? Don't tell me that you try to do something while I'm sleeping?

[Liz] L-Like I would!

[Luca] Heh.. I'll forgive you this time.

Luca sat up and stretched his arms, Liz sat up as well. The Luca faced Liz and asked her.

[Luca] Hey Liz go get changed hurry.

[Liz] Huh? Why? Are we going somewhere?

[Luca] Yes. You should take some clothes with you too.

[Liz] B...But you know...I only have the outffit I'm wearing now...

[Luca] I guess I have no other choice then. You can wear my clothes.

[Liz] E-Ehh?! W-Will it fit though?

[Luca] Let see then.

Luca stood up, walked to his closet, opened it, searched for some clothes the threw his T-shirt to her. The T-shirt fell on top of her head. She took the T-shirt off of her head and looked at it.

[Liz] Y-You telling me to wear only this..?!

[Luca] Yes. Now let's go!

As usual, he took her hand and pull her away.

[Liz] H-Hey! I thought you told me to get changed! W-Waittttt!

Luca pulled Liz to a place deep inside the forest. He stopped at an entrance of a small cave.

[Liz] W-Where is this?

[Luca] Shh... You'll know soon enough..

He put his finger on her lips so as to tell her to be quiet, then he walked in the cave first. Liz quickly followed him. After walked through the entrance, they arrived at a beautiful place with a tall waterfall and a big lake under it with lots of trees around. The scene was magnificent.

[Liz] Wow...It's so beautiful...

[Luca] I know right... You can take a bath here.

[Liz] Really?!

Liz's eyes sparkled.

[Luca] Yes. You haven't taken a bath since arrived here right?

[Liz] Ugh... Unfortunately...yes.

[Luca] Then enjoy your time here.

[Liz] Really?! Thanks Lu-

She was about to say thanks to aluca when he suddenly took off his shirt.

[Liz] H-Huwahhh! W-W-W-Wh-What are you doing?!

Liz shouted angrily at Luca as her eyes darted around to find a safe place to look at, but in the end her eyes were still glued to his bare chest.

[Luca] Hmp? Of course I'm going to take a bath too.

[Liz] T-Then how am I gonna take a bath?! C-Can you just take a bath later?!

[Luca] Hmm...I don't want. Beside can you sit alone out there while I'm bathing?

[Liz] U-Ugh... F-Fine! But no peeking! Turn around now!

[Luca] Alright alright.

Luca turned his back to Liz and covered his eyes with his hands. Liz made sure that he wouldn't peek and she began to take off her clothes. After took off her clothes, she stepped into the lake and called Luca. Luca took off the rest off his clothes and stepped in as well. They sat back to back each other.

[Liz & Luca] ...

[Liz] (G-Gosh! This is embarrasing! I can't believe I'm taking a bath with a man.. Mom gonna kill me if she see thi- ...Wait...will she?)

She turned her head around a bit to check on Luca.

[Liz] (Although I have seen how strong his body is when he wearing clothes...but I didn't thought that it would be this muscle...)

She stares at his wide back. As if he felt someone's eyes on him, he turned around and startled Liz.

[Luca] Aww... Are you peeking? I thought you said that no peeking.

[Liz] I-I'm just making sure that you won't peeking!

[Luca] Really? Your look was very passionate just then.

[Liz] I-It was just your imagination!

[Luca] Hmmmp... *stares*

[Liz] M-Mou! S-Stop staring! ...Ugh! I'm gonna go to another place!

With that said, she swam to another place of the lake, leaving Luca behind. As she swimming, she suddenly trip over and drowned into the water. She tried to swam up but it was no used, she slowly lost her conscious.

[Liz] (M-Mmh! I-I can't breathe..! So..Somebody help me...Luca...h..help...m...e...)

Back to Luca... He was bathing alone when he called out for Liz.

[Luca] Hey Liz! Lizzzzzz! ...Liz?

But there was no response, he looked around the lake and there was no sign of her either.

[Luca] Don't tell me...

Luca quickly swam around the lake to find her, but he couldn't see her anywhere so he dived in the water.

[Luca] (Liz...where are you..?)

He looked around and finally spotted her.

[Luca] (Liz!)

He quickly swam toward her and took her to the ground.

[Liz] (Wh...Where am I..? Am I die..?)

[Luca] Liz! Liz!

[Liz] (Someone is calling my name... Is that...Luca..?)

Liz slowly opened her eyes and saw Luca's worried face above hers.

[Liz] Lu...ca...?

[Luca] Liz! You awake? Thank godness...

[Liz] Luca... (I remembered now...I was having a bath with Luca...then I tripped over and lost conscious... Then maybe...he saved me..? ...W..W-Wait!? Then that means...)

She quickly sat up and checked over her body and saw she was wearing the T-shirt he gave her.

[Liz] (Phew...at least I'm wearing something... But that means...right?...)

Her face turned bright red immediantly as she thought of it.

[Luca] Hmp! Why do you look so grim? Do you hurt somewhere?

[Liz] L-Luca...this T-shirt...did you put it on for me..?

[Luca] Yes. Why you as- ...Oh I see...

A small smirk appeared on Luca's face as he realized what Liz meant.

[Liz] Y..Y-You pervert!

[Luca] Aww...don't say such mean things to the one who saved you...

[Liz] But still-

Before she could say anything, he embraced her tightly and whispered into her ear.

[Luca] I was very worried you know... I'm glad that you're safe...

[Liz] ...Fine.. I'll forgive you... And thanks Luca...for saving me..

A relived smile appeared on his face.

[Luca] Thanks Liz. Now shall we head back?

Luca held out his hand.

[Liz] Sure.

Without hesitation, she took his hand and head back to his house, hand in hand.

[Liz] (I guess...it's okay right...? He saw me...but he saved me... It's okay if it's him...I guess..)

[Liz] ... (/^/)

[Luca] ... (^/ω/^)

[Elias] ... (=/_/=)

[Me] ...?（＾ω＾）

[Luca] Elias stop looking at me so jealousy. (￣▽￣)

[Elias] Who said that I'm jealous?! ( ｀∧')

[Liz] Haizzz...there they go again.. Anyway...about the next chapter... Umh... *reads the script* W-W-W-What!? The next tittle is "First Kiss"?! D-Don't tell me that- Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

[Me] Yup~ That's right~ Just like what you're thinking~ So stay tuned and thanks for reading~! 〜（ゝ。∂）

[Elias] W-Wait! What did you said?! ！(◎_◎;)

[Yukiya] (ㅜ_ㅜ)...

[Everyone (expect Elias because he still in shocked)] Please vote comment share


	8. Chapter 6

[Me] Yoo-hoo!~ Me ish back~ And chap 6 as well~ \\(O)/

[Me] To get this shorten because I don't have anything to say~ (=u=)"

[Me] Thanks for reading and please enjoy~ (OuO)

CHAPTER 6 ~ FIRST KISS

Several days has passed since Liz moved in Luca's house.

[Liz] Luca!

[Luca] Yes?~

[Liz] If you don't have anything to do then help me with the chores already!

[Luca] *sighs* But it's too boring..

Luca embraced Liz from behind and whispered softly in her ears.

[Luca] I'd rather have fun with you...

As his breathe tickled her ear, her heat rose up and her cheeks instantly turned red. She pushed him away and scolded at him.

[Liz] I-Idiot! Fine! If you don't help me then at least don't bother me! Go play somewhere else! Shoo-shoo!

Liz forced Luca to get out of the livingroom and let out a sigh.

[Liz] Haizzz...that Luca..

She looked around the room and planned her cleaning list.

[Liz] Yosh! Let's start with the table then..

She quickly cleaned the table, chairs, rug, floor, etc... After cleaned the livingroom, she cleaned the bedroom, bathroom and last but not least, kitchen. As she was massaging her shoulders from working too much, she took the bucket she used for cleaning and went to the storage to put it away. And on her way, she saw a door which she hasn't seen before.

[Liz] Hmp? What is this room?

As curious took over her, she put the bucket down and opened the door. The door opened with a creaked sound, she slowly stepped inside the room. The room was full of wood smell and it was full of books, on the shelves and even covered the table.

[Liz] (Wow..I didn't know there was such a room... ...Hmp?)

As she looked over the window, she saw Luca lying, sleeping on the windowsill, on his hand was holding a book. Liz walked closer to him and peered into his face.

[Liz] *chuckles* (He sure look cute when he's sleeping.)

She looked over the book he was holding.

[Liz] (It's hard to think that he also reading books. I wonder what kind of book is he reading...)

She looked closely to the book when Luca suddenly opened his eyes.

[Luca] Stare at a man's sleeping face, then looked at what book he read...it will make him want to various things you know.

[Liz] K-Kyaa!?

Startled by the sudden voice, she took a few step back.

[Luca] Hahaha! Did I surprise you?

[Liz] Y-Yes you did! And what do you mean by doing "various things"?

[Luca] Do you want to know?

[Liz] Huh-

Luca suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, wrap the other hand around her waist and steal a kiss from her lips. Blood rushed to her face as she realized what he just did. As he broke the kiss, she gave a dry slap onto his cheek. Luca's cheek was pure red after being slapped. Tears started to well up at the corner of her eyes.

[Liz] L..Luca! What did you do!?

[Luca] Isn't it obvious? I just kissed you.

[Liz] It..It was my first kiss! And I want my first kiss to be more romantic!

[Luca] You're just too old-fashion... It just a first kiss after all.

[Liz] ...!

As if she couldn't hold it back any longer, her tears rolled down her cheeks.

[Liz] You...You just don't understand anything! You idiot!

[Luca] Liz...

[Liz] I hate you Luca! I hate you!

After saying those words, she dashed out of the room, holding her face crying. Luca silently watched she ran away with a sour and hurted expression. He let out a sigh and whispered to himself.

[Luca] I made she cried...

Liz dashed out of the house as she thought of the kiss, but at the same time she remembered all the time they were together.

[Liz] (I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM! ...I thought...I thought he was a nice person too... E..Even all this time I...)

As she ran without looking at the way, she suddenly pumped into someone. Because of the speed she was running, she pumped too hard to that person that made both of them fell onto the ground.

[Liz] K-Kyaaa!

[?] Ouch...

[Liz] I-I'm sorry! A-Are you okay?!

[?] It's okay...I wasn't looking the way too..

The person she pumped into was a boy with blue hair and with an eye patch on his left eye. He quickly stood up and held out his hand to her.

[?] Here. Let me help you get up.

[Liz] Thanks.

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

[?] I haven't seen you around here... Who are you?

[Liz] O-Oh I'm Liz Izumi. Nice to meet you.

[Yukiya] I'm Yukiya Reizen. Nice to meet you too. ...Say...I feel something different about you... Where do you live?

[Liz] A-Ah...umh... Y-You could say that...I'm from a different world...

[Yukiya] A different world..? ...I see...

[Liz] (H-He seems uninterested..?)

[Yukiya] Say...why did you run away crying?

[Liz] Ugh...you could say that it's a long story...

[Yukiya] ...Okay.

[Liz] (Ugh! He's totally uninterested again!)

[Yukiya] By the way it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone. Where's your home? Let me take you back.

Liz became silient as she heard the word "home".

[Liz] ...

[Yukiya] You don't have home?

All Liz could do was lower her head.

[Liz] ...

[Yukiya] ...Then why don't you come stay at my friend's house? I'm gonna stay there too.

[Liz] H-Huh?! N-No I can't possibly bother you and your friend...

[Yukiya] It's okay.. I'm sure he won't mind it.

[Liz] O-Okay...thanks... (Well...maybe I should stay at his friend's house for a while... At least I won't have to face Luca after what happened...)

She suddenly remembered the words she gave him before leaving.

~ Flashback ~

[Liz] I hate you Luca! I hate you!

~ Flashback ends ~

[Liz] (I did say some harsh words...twice...)

As she was lost in thought, Yukiya has already a few step ahead.

[Yukiya] Aren't you gonna come?

[Liz] Ahh! S-Sorry I'm coming!

Liz caught up with Yukiya and followed behind him. As she walked, she softly put her hand on her chest where her heart is.

[Liz] (It's his fault anyway! ...Although it's his fault...why do my heart feel so hurt..?)

She quietly followed Yukiya while buried her feelings. After a while, they arrived at Yukiya's friend's house... Or it looked more like a castle.

[Yukiya] Here we are.

[Liz] (A-Are you kidding me?! I-Isn't this...The Gedonelune Royal Kingdom!?)

[Yukiya] That was hurt...being slap that hard... (･_･;)

[Elias] Well he deserves a slap thought.（−＿−；）

[Luca] Geez..that was really hurt you know.. By the way I didn't saw you introduce yourself in the last chapter. Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ

[Yukiya] I did...say something like this: "(ㅜ_ㅜ)..." (ㅜ_ㅜ;)

[Elias] Forget about that, anyone see Liz? (￣◇￣;)

[Me] Ah! She told me that she's gonna off today! Because...you know to avoid Luca.（＾Ｏ＾）

[Luca] E-Ehh!? Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

[Elias] Luca...（−＿−；）

[Yukiya] About the next chapter...Liz's gonna stay at Elias's castle, and since she has nothing to do so...she decide to do the chores. But then Elias says that he will teach her some magic...well this is a magic world after all... ( ﾟдﾟ)

[Elias] *mumbles* Yes! Maybe I still have chance to steal her heart...（＾∇＾）

[Luca] Did you say something Elias?... (⌒▽⌒)

[Yukiya] ...(ㅜ_ㅜ)

[Me] Okay! That's all for today! See you next time~ (^_−)−

[Everyone] Please vote comment share


	9. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

[Me] Ayieeee! Luca has lost his chance! And now it's Elias' chance~ (ㅅ)

[Me] Or maybe...Yukiya's chance?~ (ÒuÓ)

[Me] Yosh! Thanks for reading and please enjoy~ 〜（ゝ。∂）

CHAPTER 7 ~ MAGIC PRACTICING (PART 1)

[Liz] (Y-You have gotta be kidding me! T-This is the Gedonelune Royal Kingdom! ...Then that means...)

[Liz] H-Hey Yukiya... T-This is your friend's "house"..?

[Yukiya] Yeah. Are you surprised?

[Liz] W-Well yeah... But l-listen Yukiya-

[Yukiya] My friend is the prince after all.. But don't worry, he's very kind.

[Liz] I-I know but hey...actuall-

Before she could say anything, Yukiya has already walked over the guards to tell them to open the gate.

[Liz] (H-He...He didn't even give me a chance to say!)

The guards bowed to him and opened the gate, then Yukiya came back to Liz.

[Yukiya] Alright let's go inside.

He took her wrist and pull her inside.

[Liz] W-Wait... (A-At this rate...I-I'm gonna face Elias again! Especially after what happened before... Ugh...)

As they walked inside, they heard someone's calling Yukiya's name.

[Elias] Yukiya! You're back!

[Yukiya] Hey Elias.

[Elias] It's been a long time- Huh?

Elias noticed Liz hiding behind Yukiya.

[Liz] H-Hi..Elias... Ahaha...

[Elias] What are you doing here?

[Yukiya] You two know each other?

[Elias] Yeah...kinda...

[Yukiya] Hmp..okay. Anyway Elias, can you let Liz stay here? She doesn't have anywhere to stay.

[Elias] Huh? I thought Luca took you away.

[Liz] Ah...umm... You could say that..we um...kinda had a fight... And a big one...

[Elias] I see...

[Yukiya] Will you allow her to stay Elias?

Elias fold his arms and thinking for a while then looked at them.

[Elias] ...Hmp I guess it's okay. You can stay here.

[Liz] R-Really!? You gonna let me stay?! Oh thank you Elias!

Liz took Elias' hands and shaked them in joy. Elias' face turned bright red.

[Elias] Y-You... W-What's wrong with you!?

Liz realized what just she did and quickly let go of his hands.

[Liz] Ah umm...I-I'm sorry!

[Elias] *sighs* Nevermind.. Take her to the guest room.

He ordered a maid.

[Maid 1] Yes, sir. This way please.

[Liz] O-Okay!

The boys silently watched her as she walked off with the maid.

[Yukiya] Hey Elias... Do you like her?

[Elias] W-What all of the sudden?!

[Yukiya] Your face was bright red.

[Elias] I-It was just your imagination! H-Hey, get some dresses for her and prepare for her, then tell her to meet me at the dining hall.

He ordered another maid.

[Maid 2] Yes, sir.

The maid quickly did as he said.

[Yukiya] *chuckles*

[Elias] W..What?!

[Yukiya] Nothing.

Meanwhile, the maid has taken Liz to her room. It was a very big room with luxury decorations. Liz was completely attracted to it's beauty.

[Liz] Wow...

Just then another maid came in with a lot of beautiful, expensive dresses.

[Maid 2] Please excuse me.

She put all the dresses in the closet and then choose one of them and took it out.

[Maid 2] Miss, his Highness wanted you to meet him at the dining hall. Please take a bath and get changed.

[Liz] O-Okay. Where's the bathroom?

[Maid 1] The bathroom is this way.

The maid leads her into the bathroom. It was as big as the bedroom, with a huge bath in the middle.

[Liz] (T-This is the bathroom?! I-It can contain at least 50 people!) A-Ah thanks, you can go out now-

[Maid 1] We will take care off you, please take off your clothes.

[Liz] E-Ehh!? N-No you don't have to!

[Maid 1] It's our duty, please let us take care of you or else his Highness will scold us.

[Liz] B-But...

[Maid 2] Please excuse us.

[Liz] W-Wait- Kyaaah!

The maids forcefully took off her clothes ane helped her with her bathing. After took a bath, they changed for Liz a beautiful dress.

Meanwhile at the dining hall...Elias and Yukiya is talking to each other.

[Elias] ...She sure is late.

[Yukiya] Yeah..

Then the maid opened the door a little and walked in.

[Maid 1] Sorry for the long wait. Miss Liz has arrived.

[Elias] Let her in-

[Liz] Elias!

As Elias hasn't finished his words, Liz's shouting voice could be heard from behind the door. The door opened as she walked in.

[Liz] Elias! W-What's with this dress!?

She was wearing a pale pink dress with one big ribbon at the back, one small ribbon on the neck with lots of laces, the dress was shorter her knees a little. The small pink ribbons used to hold her pigtails were replaced with two lace ribbons. And her pigtails has became curly a little at the end of her hair. She stood at the entrance, her hands gripped onto the dress a little, and her cheeks looked a little red. She looked embarassed wearing that dress somehow. Both Elias and Yukiya couldn't take their eyes off her.

[Elias & Yukiya] ...

[Liz] S-Stop staring at me! T-This is so embarrassing...!

[Elias] You look great in tha-

[Yukiya] You look beautiful Liz.

[Liz] R-Really? T-Thanks...

Liz held her red cheeks with both hands to hide it and lower her gaze. Yukiya let out a small smile while Elias' face darkened a little.

[Elias] ...What are you standing there for? Hurry up and get to your seat.

[Liz] U-Um...okay..

She sat down next to Yukiya. Then the maids and buttlers served lots of food on the table.

[Liz] W-Woah... We will eat all of these food?!

Elias and Yukiya started picking up their knives and forks and started eating their food.

[Elias] Yeah. By the way do you know how to use a knife and a fork?

[Liz] U-Uhh...umh... I-I can use a spoon?

[Elias] *sighs* You don't suit with your beauty at all.

[Liz] I-I'm sorry..?

[Yukiya] Then let me teach you.

He got up his chair and walked behind Liz's chair, held her hands and taught her how to use the knife and fork.

[Yukiya] You have to hold it like this... And then...

[Liz] A-Ah yes... Ehh?... Like this?...

Yukiya kept teaching her but they didn't notice that Elias' face has became more grim.

[Elias] ...

After meal, she returned to her room and went straight for the bed. She lied down as she thought about what happened.

[Liz] (That Luca... I hate him...)

As she thought she hate him, her heart throbbed in pain.

[Liz] (Do I actually hate him..? I don't even know myself... Ah..no good..my eyes feel heavy...)

She slowly drifted into deep sleep.

The next morning...

[Liz] Mmh...morning already..?

She opened her eyes and looked next to her and sniffed her pillow.

[Liz] (It sure don't have Luca's scent... ...Wait...what am I? A pevert!?)

She was shocking her head when the maid came in.

[Maid 1] Good morning, Miss Liz.

[Liz] M-Morning...

[Maid 1] Please wash your face and get changed. His Highness is waiting at the dining hall to have breakfast with you.

[Liz] O-Okay.

She quickly got up, washed her face and this time changed into a blue dress shorter her knees a little with a flower on her chest and knee socks, her pale pink ribbons were replaced with blue ones. Then she opened the door and walked out.

[Maid 2] Good morning, Miss Liz.

[Maid 3] Good morning.

[Liz] G-Good morning...

Maids continued greeting her as she walked through them, this made her felt uneasy.

[Liz] (T-This...This is so awkward... Being called like a princess...and wear such beautiful, expensive dresses... I'm staying at their home but I'm so useless.. I wonder if there's anything I can do... Ah! That's right!)

[Liz] H-Hey!

[Maid 1] Yes?

[Liz] Can I borrow your maid outfit?

[Maid 1] H-Huh? What are you talking about Mis-

[Liz] Come on! I just borrow it for a while!

She rushed the maid to her room to borrow her outfit. Elias was losing patience as he and Yukiya waited for Liz.

[Elias] That Liz... What is she doing..?

[Yukiya] Hmp...

Then suddenly they heard the maids' shouting voice from outside the door.

[Maid 2] W-Wait Miss Liz!

[Maid 1] P-Please take that off! Or his Highness will scold at us!

Elias threw the door opened.

[Elias] What's all this racket about-

Then what he saw in front of his eyes was Liz, didn't wear the dresses but the maid outfit. She was surprised to see his face so suddenly at first, but then she gave him a big smile and said.

[Liz] Elias! I have decided! From now on I will be this castle's maid!

[Me] Wow...she wanted to be a maid. She's definitely is a "M"!（≧∇≦）

[Elias] An "M"...yeah maybe.. What do you think Yukiya? _φ(･_･)

[Yukiya] ...I think she's really an "M". (ㅜ_ㅜ)

[Liz] H-Hey! W('0')W

[Yukiya] Oh Liz's back... But...*looks around* Now Luca's missing.. (･_･;)

[Elias] *sighs* He just probably feel too guilty to face Liz now.. So just let him be.. By the way Yukiya, don't you think that you're too close to Liz this chap?（−＿−；）

[Yukiya] Heh...are you jealous Elias? It's true that it's your chance, but don't forget that I can make her mine too.（＾＿＾）

[Liz] ...ANYWAY about the next part of the chapter, I heard that you'll teach me some magic, Elias? (・ω・)

[Elias] Yes. Well...you should be a princess, not a maid...although you looked cute in the maid outfit and since you're an "M".（＾ω＾）

[Liz] E-Elias! (ㅁ)

[Elias] And although your magic is terrible, it's such a hard time teaching you magic but I'll try my best...I think.（＾＿＾）

[Liz] E-Elias! You meanie! *pouts* (=H=) =3

[Me] Ehehe~ So sweet of you two~ That's it! Thanks for reading guys!~ (^_−)−

[Everyone] Please vote comment share


End file.
